


It takes two

by DracoIgnis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Humor, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, Jonerys, Neighbours, alternative universe, building, iceandfiresource
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis
Summary: Who knew putting together an IKEA sofa could be so hard? Not Jon, which is why he needs help from his neighbour Daenerys. A Jonerys AU short story with original artwork.





	It takes two

..

Daenerys wasn’t sure what she expected to find when she heard knocking on her door at 11pm, but it wasn’t this;

Jon Snow, her too-sexy-for-his-own-good neighbour, his curly locks a mess, his bright eyes desperate, and his voice even more so as he blurted: “I need your hands!”

She stood for a moment contemplating his words before repeating: “You need my _ hands_?”

Jon shook his head and ran his fingers through his messy hair with a sigh. “Sorry, I mean, I need your _ skills_. Your _ expertise_. I am at a complete loss!”

Daenerys leaned against the doorframe as she took in the sight of him. “Right, Jon, tell me what’s up.”

“I can’t tell you. You have to _ see_,” he said and gestured toward the door to his flat.

“See what?”

“Why I need your hands. I mean, your skills. I mean - I just can’t seem to _ stick it _ in the right _ places_. I need you to show me.”

Truth be told, had anyone else come to her with such a proposition, she wouldn’t even have given it a second thought - she would’ve shut the door in their perverted face. But although Daenerys didn’t _ know _ Jon, she knew _ of _ him. She had seen him carry the old landlord’s groceries, and watched him cut the communal lawns when no one else would, and she had run into him at numerous charity events, his bucket always full of donations. He just seemed like too good a guy to be playing games with her, so, against her better judgement, she followed him into his flat.

It was at that point she saw _ it_. “Oh my God, Jon,” she gasped, stopping on the threshold to his living room. “What the _ fuck?_”

According to the manual on the table, it was meant to be a sofa. But what stood before her was a conglomeration of random screws, seats turned upside down, and what appeared to be two legs, each pointing in a different direction.

Jon shyly walked around the creation, scratching the back of his neck as his cheeks reddened. “I know, I know,” he said, “I don’t know what went wrong.”

“Did you even _ try _ to read the instructions?”

“I followed them!” he quickly defended himself.

Daenerys wrinkled her nose and pointed to the legs. “If you followed them, why are they sticking out like that?”

“Maybe they printed the manual wrong?”

Daenerys grabbed the instructions off the table and flipped through the pages. She looked between the pictures and Jon’s sofa, and then she shook her head sadly. “We’ve got to start over, Jon. This is a mess.”

“I’ll do anything. Just please help me fix this,” Jon said, swiftly walking to grab her hand. She flushed at his innocent display of affection as he squeezed her fingers between her own. “_Thank you,_” he said.

“It’s okay,” she mumbled and pulled her hand back, her cheeks bright red. “Why are you so desperate to make a sofa now, anyway? It’s almost midnight.”

Jon grabbed at his face and sighed. “Look, I’m an idiot, okay? My stepmother is visiting tomorrow, and she’s - well, she doesn’t like me. Like, _ at all_.”

_ How is that possible? _ Daenerys thought as she eyed Jon. _ Sexy, stupid, adorable.. What haven’t you got? _ She glanced at the creation once more. _ I mean, besides a sofa. _

“So I thought I better get a new sleeping sofa, so she has somewhere she can stay. But I didn’t think it would be so _ hard _ to build it.”

“So you waited until the night before to realise that you’re no handyman?” Daenerys asked, quirking her brows.

Jon nodded and threw out his arms. “What can I say?”

“What made you come to me for help?”

“Well, I remembered when your flatmate threw that party,” Jon said, referring to Daenerys’ friend Missandei, “and I walked around your place, and I saw all sorts of antique furniture. And I asked her, hey, where did you get these things from? And she told me that you buy all sorts of crap from the market and do it up so it looks super expensive.” Jon crossed his arms with a serious nod: “That’s when I knew I could count on your skills.”

Daenerys couldn’t help it - she smiled at his descriptions. Truthfully, she didn’t consider her work anything to brag about. She enjoyed creating new pieces of furniture for her home, but to her it was just a hobby. The fact that Jon considered it a _ skill _ \- well, it made her feel all the better about helping him out.

“Alright, Jon,” she said and rolled up the sleeves of her jumper. “Have you got any beer? Because this is going to take a while.”

* * *

Five cans of beer, a lot of sweat and a little blood later, Daenerys and Jon stepped back against the living room wall as they took in the sight of the sofa.

There it stood, the grey corner sofa, complete with a pull-out section that would make it into a small double bed, and if no one looked too closely at the scratched legs, no one could tell that it hadn’t been put together perfectly the first time around.

“Man,” Jon said, shaking his head as he gave his bruised thumb a lick, “you’re _ good_.”

“I am also tired,” Daenerys said and yawned as if on cue. She looked up at the clock on his wall and gasped: “It’s one in the morning!”

Jon looked up too and flushed. “I am _ so _ sorry! I wouldn’t have called on you if I knew it would take all night.”

Daenerys shrugged. “It’s okay. It was actually fun,” she admitted. She reached down to grab her beer and gulped down the last bit before sighing. “Alright, then, I’m off to bed.”

“Really, Daenerys, thank you so much,” Jon said as he followed her out of the flat.

She turned in her own doorway and smiled. “Anytime, Jon. Goodnight.”

“Wait - is there any way I can pay you back?” he asked, leaning against his own doorway.

With her door half shut, Daenerys seemed to hesitate. Once more, she took in the sight of Jon - he looked tired and rough, but just as sexy as always with his sweaty tee sticking to his broad body, and his tight jeans framing his groin _ just right. _ She licked her lips as she watched it for a second too long, then met his shy eyes. “Well, Jon,” she said, closing the door as she spoke, only just managing to see Jon’s face turn bright red as she finished: “Maybe next time _ you _ can show _ me _ how you, how did you say it, _ stick it in the right places?_”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of AU month, and now I'm inspired to go to IKEA. A short and sweet piece for a rainy Saturday evening (at least where I'm at!). Thanks to DragonandDirewolf for the funny instruction picture. It really takes two to build an IKEA piece!


End file.
